This disclosure relates to orthopedic surgical instrumentation, and more particularly to a total joint instrument set and method for using the same to prepare for the implantation of a total joint implant.
Arthroplasty is an orthopedic surgical procedure performed to repair diseased joints. For example, total knee arthroplasty (TKA), or total knee replacement surgery, has been performed for many years to treat patients with diseased knee joints.
Existing total joint instrumentation can be cumbersome to use, difficult to assemble and can only be used to make cuts that are based on an estimation of an appropriate angle and rotation relative to an assumed mechanical axis of a normal joint. The result is a reconstruction that may not match the patient's original anatomy pre-disease.